In today's commerce, merchants utilize point-of-sale (POS) devices when conducting transactions with customers. For instance, a merchant can input data into a POS device, such as items ordered by a customer during a transaction. The POS device can then use the data to generate a ticket for the transaction. After generating the ticket, the POS device can present the ticket to the merchant. The merchant can then use the ticket when conducting the transaction with the customer. Additionally, at the end of the transaction, the merchant can use the ticket to process the transaction for the customer.